wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz
Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz is the German version of Wicked: The Untold Story of The Witches of Oz. Based on the novel of Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West by Gregory Maguire. History Wicked: Die Hexen von Oz originally opened on November 15, 2007 at the Palladium Theatre in Stuttgart. The last show was on January 31st 2010 when the show transferred to Oberhausen on March 8th, 2010. The last performance was on September 2, 2011. Cast Originals (Stuttgart) *Elphaba - Willemijn Verkaik *Galinda - Lucy Scherer *Fiyero - Mark Seibert *The Wizard - Carlo Lauber *Nessarose - Nicole Radeschnig *Madam Akaber - Angelika Wedekind *Moq - Stefan Stara *Dr. Dillamond - Michael Gunther Final (Stuttgart) *Elphaba - Roberta Valentini *Galinda - Lucy Scherer *Fiyero - Matthias Edenborn *The Wizard - Carlo Lauber *Nessarose - Janine Tipl *Madam Akaber - Barbara Raunegger *Moq - Stephan Luethy *Dr. Dillamond - Michael Gunther Stand-Ins (Principle) *Elphaba - Roberta Valentini, Sabrina Weckerlin, Melanie Gebhard *Galinda - Jana Stelley, Valerie Link Opening cast (Oberhausen) *Elphaba - Willemijn Verkaik *Galinda - Joana Fee Würz *Fiyero - Matthias Edenborn *The Wizard - Carlo Lauber *Nessarose - Janine Tipl *Madam Akaber - Barbara Raunegger *Moq - Ben Darmanin *Dr. Dillamond - Thomas Wissmann Closing cast *Elphaba - Roberta Valentini *Galinda - Joana Fee Würz *Fiyero - Anton Zetterholm *The Wizard - Carlo Lauber *Nessarose - Janine Tippl *Madame Morrible - Barbara Raunegger *Moq - Ben Darmanin *Dr. Dillamond - Thomas Wissmann Songs Act 1 *Keiner Weint um Hexen (No one mourns the Wicked) *Im Guten Alten Glizz (In Good Old Shiz) (Original title: Dear Old Shiz) *Der Zauberer Und Ich (The Wizard and I) *Was Fühl Ich In Mir (What I feel in me) (Original title: What Is This Feeling?) *Nichts ist mehr Geheuer (Nothing more uncomfortable) (Original title: Something Bad) *Tanz Durch Die Welt (Dancing through life) *Heiβgeliebt (Popular) *Ich bin es nicht (I am not) (Original title: I'm Not That Girl) *Nur ein Tag (Just one day) (Original title: One Short Day) *Ein seelenvoller Mann (A soulful man) (Original title: A Sentimental Man) *Frei und schwerelos (Free and weightless) (Original title: Defying Gravity) Act 2 *Wie Herrlich (How glorious) (Original title: Thank Goodness) *Die böse Hexe des Ostens (The Wicked Witch of the East) *Wundervoll (Wonderful) *Ich bin es nicht (Reprise) (I'm not Reprise) (Original title: I'm Not That Girl (Reprise) ) *Solang Ich Dich Hab (As Long As You're Mine) *Gutes Tun (Good deeds) (Original title: No Good Deed) *Marsch der Hexenjäger (March of the Witch Hunters) *Wie Ich Bin (As I am) (Original title: For Good) *Finale Trivia *Due to translation, the names of Boq, Madame Morrible, and Doctor Dillamond have been changed to "Moq", "Madam Akaber", and "Doctor Dillamonth" respectively. *Unlike their English-speaking counterparts, the actors of the Stuttgart production make direct references to characters from The Wizard of Oz (ie. referring to Dorothy rather than a female child, that wretched little farm-girl or such). Merchandise Wicked: Die Hexen Von Oz soundtrack with the original cast is available on InandOutRecords for $30.85, and for the best price, Grooves-Inc. for $22.84. Please note that prices are subject to change. Songs included are: #Keiner weint um Hexen (6:41) #Im Guten Alten Glizz {alternate title: Gutes altes Glizz} (1:25) #Der Zauberer und ich {alternate title: Zwei die sich verstehn} (5:11) #Was fühl ich in mir? (3:35) #Nichts ist mehr geheuer (1:40) #Tanz durch die Welt (7:37) #Heiβgeliebt (3:47) #Ich bin es nicht (3:02) #Nur ein Tag (3:04) #Ein seelenvoller Mann (1:17) #Frei und schwerelos (6:00) #Wie herrlich (6:24) #Wundervoll (5:00) #[bin es nicht (Reprise)|Ich bin es nicht [Reprise ]] (0:51) #Solang Ich Dich Hab (3:48) #Gutes Tun (3:33) #Marsch der Hexenjäger (1:32) #Wie Ich Bin (5:10) #Finale (1:42) Wicked lyrics in German Wicked Oberhausen Cast Category:Wicked Merchandise Category:Productions Category:Wicked Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Wicked the musical